Dispossessed
by sunshinelexi
Summary: What do you do when a demon's taken over and you're no longer at home in your own body? You fight back. Supernatural action and suspense fanfic, possible SamxOC or DeanxOC.


A/N: Ok, I practically NEVER do fics with OCs (especially female OCs!) anymore because I know a lot of people won't read them since they're afraid it will be a MarySue. But while watching Supernatural, I kept wondering what it would be like to be possessed by a demon, and I just couldn't resist writing a fic from the point of view of the possessed person. Trust me when I say Eliza's not a MarySue. She's got some serious issues xD.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. This fic is rated T for now, but may well change to M soon.

OOOOOOO

Chapter One

dispossessed- adj. physically or spiritually homeless or deprived of security

- Eliza -

There's nothing quite like running in the city at night. Even if I could, somehow, calm myself down inside that small, stifling apartment, I doubt it would work half as well as this. By now, I've become accustomed to the sounds of dogs barking, horns honking, and drunken idiots screaming at each other. I block them out with minimal effort and gaze up at the starless sky, feeling as if my soul is finally at peace. People always tell me "you can't run away from your problems," but that doesn't mean I can't try.

Something vibrates against my leg. I automatically stop running to answer my cell, but I immediately regret it. It's Matt. He wants me to "please, just listen." Well, tough shit. He should have thought of that before he slept with that skank, Jessica. I hang up on him and slip my phone into my back pocket.

A sudden breeze sweeps over me, and it's like the temperature's dropped at least twenty degrees. I shiver and rub my bare arms. Weird. It shouldn't be this cold in Manhattan in July.

The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, and I discreetly slip my hand into my other pocket to check that the bottle of pepper spray is still attached to my keychain. I hear a loud noise behind me, and I jump. Then I realize it's only my cell; guess I took it off vibrate by accident. It's fucking Matt, _again_. I turn off the phone. I've got to get out of here.

I begin to run, listening to the pounding of my feet and the ragged melody of my desperate breaths. The cold passes as suddenly as it came, giving way to sticky heat. Sweat pools at my hairline and runs down my face. It's uncomfortable, but I'm relieved. Whatever that was, it looks like I outran it.

I slow to a jog, and then to a stop. I put my hands on my thighs and lean down to catch my breath. It's then that the cloud of strange black smoke comes up behind me and enters through my nose.

OOOOOOO

I wake up confused, but unhurt. What was that black stuff? I must've imagined it. I must've been having a really weird dream, because I'm back at the apartment, sitting up in my bed. Yet, for some reason, I'm in my workout clothes. I must have been more drunk than I thought last night.

I feel odd. Weightless. Like I'm somehow no longer connected to my body. I swing my feet over the side of my bed and stand up, but it feels like my legs are moving on their own. My feet walk past Amanda's bedroom to the bathroom. My hands open the medicine cabinet and take out my toothbrush and a tube of Aim toothpaste. My left hand squeezes a glob of toothpaste onto my toothbrush, and my right hand brings the toothbrush to my mouth and begins to brush my teeth. I usually brush my teeth quickly, running the brush over the top and bottom rows only once before spitting out the excess toothpaste and gargling with Listerine. But today I take my time, leisurely scrubbing at all the hard-to-reach places with the softened bristles. After that, I spend a good two minutes gargling. My fingers wrap themselves around a string of floss and begin to clean between my teeth. I use Amanda's floss, since I don't have any of my own. I tell my hands to hurry up, because Amanda will be up soon and she will want to use the bathroom, but they don't listen to me. Instead, they continue to clean my teeth at a frustratingly slow pace.

Is this another dream? I don't like it. I'm beginning to get seriously freaked out. I try to pinch myself, but nothing happens, except for my hands throwing the floss into the trash can beneath the sink.

My feet walk to the bathroom door and my left hand locks it. My right hand takes a sharp, new razor from the medicine cabinet, and slowly but surely cuts into the soft skin of my left wrist. I feel a stab of pain as the skin tears, but, no matter how hard I try, I can't stop cutting myself.

Drops of my blood fall into the sink like red paint. My left index finger swirls the blood around and paints strange symbols on my nose and cheeks. My hands close the doors of the medicine cabinet and my eyes stare into the mirror above the sink.

"_Omnis opluribum sanctus_. Father and Master, heed my call," my mouth says.

What the fuck is going on here? It's like some _thing _is controlling my body. But that's ridiculous… right?

"I have done as you asked. What next?"

I try to take a step forward, but I run into an invisible wall. I bring my hands up to examine the wall, but my actual hands don't move. It's like this wall is cutting off my soul from my body. If I destroy the wall, I can probably take control of my body back from whatever's possessing me. I take a few steps back and throw my entire body weight at the wall, but nothing happens.

"I understand. It shall be done."

Someone pounds on the bathroom door.

"Eliza, get your ass out here! I need to take a shower or I'm gonna be late for work!" Amanda yells.

I begin to panic. How the hell am I going to explain this? Fortunately, the thing inside of me is thinking along the same lines, for it turns on the tap, grabs a towel, and washes the blood off my face.

"Just a minute," my voice says as my hands wash all the blood out of the sink and put the towel in the trash. My feet walk to the bathroom door and my hands open it to reveal a very irate-looking Amanda. The thing controlling my body nonchalantly moves my injured wrist behind my back so Amanda won't see.

"Took you long enough," she grumbles.

"Hey, you have to be nice to me today," the thing inside of me says. "It's my birthday, remember?"

How the hell did it know that?

_I have complete access to your memories._

For a second, I am shocked both by the fact that it can speak to me inside my mind and by what it said. But that doesn't last long.

Get the FUCK out of my body you freaky bitch!

_ Watch your language. I ought to clean your mouth out with soap._

Shut the fuck up. I'm going to fucking kill you!

"Sorry, I forgot. I'll get you something tomorrow, I promise," says Amanda.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it," says the thing. Amanda looks at me strangely because she knows, if I were myself, I'd be bitching her out for forgetting about my birthday. Good. I hope she's suspicious. If she gets suspicious enough, maybe she'll help me find a way to get this fucking thing out of me!

_Good luck with that. By the way, I'm not a "thing." I'm a demon. My name is Jezebeth._

You can read my mind, too? Great.

I can't see her face, but I'd swear to God she's smirking at me. I'm going to get the smug little bitch if it's the last thing I do.

OOOOOOO

Jezebeth is watching TV when Jay calls. Apparently, demons like soap operas. After being forced to sit through fourteen consecutive reruns of "The Young and the Restless," I re-evaluate my definition of torture.

The phone rings like the blessed ring of church bells heralding my salvation. Jezebeth puts the recently TiVoed rerun on "pause" before she answers it.

"Hey, Eliza?" Jay says.

"Hi Jay," Jezebeth says. "What's up?"

"I need you to swing down by the bar for a few minutes to oversee a shipment. It'll only take like five minutes, I promise."

Normally I would've been pissed at Jay for making me come into work on my day off (and on my birthday, no less!), but right now I'd thank God for anything that gets Jezebeth away from the fucking soaps.

"Sure thing, boss," says Jezebeth cheerfully.

"You're in an unusually good mood today," says Jay skeptically. I wonder why Jezebeth doesn't make more of an effort to act like me. Does she _want_ to be found out?

_No, you're just so angry all the time. You need to chill._

How am I supposed to "chill" with a fucking DEMON in my body?

_You'll get used to me eventually._

I don't want to "get used to it"! I want you to GET OUT!

_Tough. I'm not going anywhere._

"Eliza?" says Jay.

"I'm fine, Jay," says Jezebeth. "I'm just having a really good day."

"So, you'll be here?"

"Yes, Jay. I'm on my way," Jezebeth says, hanging up on him.

She grabs the keys to my used, white Honda Civic and dashes out the door. Thank God she didn't just ignore Jay. I can't afford to lose my job.

Within fifteen minutes, Jezebeth and I arrive at Jay's. It's a small, quiet, family-owned bar in a not-so-trendy part of Manhattan. I don't love working there or anything; I'd rather go back to school. But, Jay's alright. He's a cool boss who understands most things, like why I needed to skip out on work for the last week to deal with the whole Matt fiasco.

I see a red and white "Closed" sign on the front door, even though we were supposed to open fifteen minutes ago. Jezebeth unlocks the door and steps inside. We are greeted by utter darkness and silence.

"Haha, guys. Very funny," Jezebeth says in a decent imitation of me. I wonder if Jay is playing a practical joke on me.

Suddenly, someone hits the lights and a dozen or so voices yell, "Surprise!" Amanda jumps out from behind a table and shoots off a party popper in my face. After I remove the slender streamers from my eyes, I notice the "Happy Birthday, Eliza!" banner that's been placed over the dusty brown bar. I hate surprises, but, nonetheless, I feel kind of touched.

I want to complain to Jay, did you call me into work just for this? But Jezebeth says, "Omigosh, thank you so much everyone! That's really sweet of you!"

"Hey, no problem. Glad to celebrate a fellow co-worker's 23rd birthday," says Stephanie, the new waitress slash bartender who was assigned to cover my shift today. She doesn't know me well enough yet to know that I would _never_ react that way in this situation. Amanda and Jay exchange a worried glance.

Amanda laughs nervously. "I had you going this morning, huh?"

I want to roll my eyes and tell her she's an idiot, but Jezebeth says, "You sure did! I had no idea you had this planned."

"Come here, birthday girl, and open your presents," says Jay. "You better do it quick, though. Your sister's paying me for every minute we aren't open for customers."

I want to bitch at both Jay and Amanda, Jay for actually charging Amanda to throw a party for me, and Amanda for throwing me surprise parties with the money she is supposed to be spending on her college tuition.

"Sure thing, boss!" Jezebeth chirps. Could she _be_ any more peppy or sycophantic? It's like I've been taken over by a demented Girl Scout.

Jezebeth hops up onto a barstool and begins unwrapping my presents so slowly and lovingly I want to scream at her. She is so fucking anal! And, despite her pretence of courteousness, she's being rude to Amanda, who paid for the bar to be empty for me.

"What's up with you today? Usually you tear into it like a little kid on Christmas," Jay teases. He better've been kidding about charging Amanda for the time. If I come out of this alive, I am so not going to be in a forgiving mood.

"I've realized that my actions have been unnecessarily wasteful," says Jezebeth. "This way, you can reuse the wrapping paper."

Come on, that's _got_ to make them suspicious! I am _so_ not an environmentalist. I wouldn't even recycle if you didn't get money for it. Sure enough, Amanda and Jay exchange another glance.

Jezebeth opens the box that contains my first present. Amanda got me a new ipod, which she knows I've been wanting for months. It's about damn time that she got me a new one, since she was the one who broke my last ipod.

Jezebeth ignores my editorializing and gives my little sister a big hug. "Thank you, Amanda," she says. Gag me with a spoon.

As Jezebeth reaches for my next present, the door opens and a tall guy with blue eyes, pierced ears, and a goatee walks in. I want to shove him back out again. Fucking Matt! How dare he show up here, after what he did to me?

The atmosphere in the bar suddenly becomes very tense.

"Can't you read, Matt?" says Jay. "We're closed."

Thank you, Jay! If I somehow manage to get that skank Jezebeth out of my body, I promise not to complain that you stiff us on the salary for at least a week.

"It's fine," says Jezebeth. "He can stay."

No, it's not fucking fine! Looking at the bastard's face makes me _sick_. But, since Jezebeth controls my eyelids, I can't even close my eyes to avoid seeing him.

Jay and Amanda are beyond suspicious now. As they should be, since I've been ignoring Matt ever since he cheated on me.

"Are you feeing all right, Eliza?" Amanda asks.

No, I'm not all right. I have a fucking DEMON inside of me!

"I'm feeling perfectly fine," Jezebeth replies.

Matt looks relieved. "I've got something for you," he says, handing me a neatly wrapped present.

I wouldn't take you back for a million bucks. What kind of low-life scumbag cheats on his girlfriend the week before her birthday?

Sadly, my true feelings remain unexpressed, as Jezebeth unwraps Matt's present with the same fake care with which it was wrapped.

Matt gives me a slim, silver bracelet with a heart charm on it. It's simple, yet elegant; exactly my style. I would have loved to receive it from anyone else, but since it's Matt who gave it to me, I make plans to throw it in the trash if I can't find the gift receipt amidst all that tissue paper.

"Thanks, Matt. I love it," says Jezebeth.

"I know what I did was wrong, but I'm really, sincerely, sorry," says Matt. "Can we talk about it?"

NO!

"Yes," says Jezebeth. "Of course."

I'm going to fucking kill her.

"Let's go back to my apartment and talk about it in private," says Matt.

I can't believe he has the nerve to fucking hit on me _days_ after I caught him with Jessica. What a douche.

"Okay, sure," says Jezebeth with a sticky sweet smile.

Of course. She's probably going to fuck him, too. In _my_ body.

Amanda pulls me aside. "Earth to Eliza," she hisses in my ear. "He cheated on you. Remember that?"

Jezebeth smiles at her. "I've decided to turn over a new leaf and become a more forgiving person. Please let me go with my boyfriend now, dear sister."

Amanda still looks confused, but she lets me go. Unfortunately.

Matt puts his arm around my waist and Jezebeth snuggles into his touch like a little slut. She slips my hand into the back pocket of his jeans and cups his ass. He grins at me, surprised but happy. If I'd ever thought that Matt loved me for my personality, I know better now. Even though we'd been dating for over a year, he isn't the slightest bit suspicious. He really thinks he can just get away with cheating. He didn't even notice that my personality changed overnight, or he doesn't care.

We walk out of Jay's into the growing dark of the city, right past two guys in a badass '67 Chevy Impala.

OOOOOOO

A/N: Yes, the two guys at the end of the chapter are Sam and Dean. Obviously. Please review if you care about what happens to Eliza (and poor Matt, going somewhere alone with a demon!), and want me to write more.

Also, in case you were wondering, Jezebeth is the demon of "lies and falsehood," according to a quick google search of female demon names, and the latin-esque mumbo-jumbo in this chapter was made up by me; it doesn't really mean anything.


End file.
